Famous singer: Dutch translation
by Maliya Wong
Summary: AU. De YuGiOh! cast doet Full Moon wo Sagashite! Yugi wil een zanger worden maar hij heeft een tumor in zijn keel. De twee shinigamies, Marik en Bakura, schieten te hulp. Dit kan alleen problemen betekenen. m/m -onesided- BakuraxMarik
1. De belofte

_**Disclaimer:** Ik ben geen eigenaar van Yu-Gi-Oh! of Full Moon Wo Sagashite._

_**WARNING:** Dit is mijn Nederlandse versie!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_

* * *

Yugi keek uit zijn raam en zuchte. Zie je, Yugi had een probleem, een GROOT probleem. He moest kiezen tussen zijn grootste droom en zijn leven. Hij heeft altijd al een beroemde zanger willen zijn, maar nu had hij een tumor in zijn keel. De enige manier om beter tte worden is via een dure operatie, maar Yugi wist dat hij zijn stem zou verliezen na de behandeling. He wilde zijn stem niet verliezen, hij kon hem niet verliezen. Yugi dacht terug aan de belofte die hij jaren geleden heeft gemaakt met zijn beste vriend, Joey.

FLASHBACK

"Yugi, ik verlaat Domino-city morgen," zei Joey.

"Wat?!" zei Yugi, zijn hart begon sneller te bonzen. "Maar ik wil niet dat je weggaat Joey!" Op dit moment rolden de tranen van de kleine jongen's wangen.

Joey glimlachte, zijn ogen droevig. "Je weet dat ik moet gaan Yugi. Mijn zusje, Serenity, wacht op me in de VS."

"Weet ik," zei Yugi, terwijl hij snikte.

"Beloof me dit," zei Joey. "Wanneer we elkaar weer zien zullen we dichter bij onze dromen staan. Ik, met het bij elkaar brengen van het geld voor mijn zusje's oogoperatie. Jij, als zanger."

Yugi begon alweer te glimlachen. "Je vergat je andere droom."

Joey knipperde niet begrijpend zijn ogen.

"Een beroemde duelist worden, weet je nog?"

"Huh, geez, ben ik helemaal vergeten!" zei Joey met een domme grijns op zijn gezicht.

Yugi viel anime-stijl. "Ik hoop dat je je koffers niet vergeet morgen."

_De volgende dag op het vliegveld._

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I ben mijn koffers vergeten!"

EINDE FLASHBACK

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._


	2. Dr Tristan

_**Disclaimer: **Ik ben geen eigenaar van Yu-Gi-Oh! of Full Moon Wo Sagashite._

_Notitie: Sorry, maar mijn vertaling kan best slecht zijn. (Hey, ik probeer het tenminste!)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

_De volgende dag op het vliegveld._

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! I ben mijn koffers vergeten!"

EINDE FLASHBACK

**Terug naar het verhaal**

Terwijl Yugi terugdacht aan het afscheid, begon hij te zingen. Hij was helemaal in zijn gedachten bij het zingen van zijn lied, over de belofte die hij had gemaakt met Joey, toen iemand hem stoorde.

"Yugi, ben je weer aan het zingen?!" schreeuwde Opa.

'O shit!' dacht Yugi. Zijn grootvader hield helemaal niet van zingen. Het herrinerde hem te veel aan Yugi's vader. "Het spijt me Opa," zei Yugi, "maar ik..."

Zijn grootvader laat hem niet uitpraten. "Spreek me niet tegen, Yugi! Geen gemaar. Dr. Tristan is hier, dus wees braaf."

Yugi zag Dr. Tristan binnenkomen. Hij was hier om Yugi te onderzoeken.

"Hey Yugi, hoe gaat het met je?"

"Hallo Dr. Tristan, het gaat erg goed met me, dank je!"

Yugi en zijn dokter waren met elkaar wat aan het kletsen, toen Dr. Tristan plotseling vroeg: "Ooh, Yugi, ik vroeg me af... Wanneer wil je je operatie hebben?"

"Nou Dr. Tristan... Uhm..." Yugi begon zich nogal ongemakkelijk te voelen en zijn hart begon sneller te kloppen. "Ik eh... Ik wil er eigenlijk geen een hebben."

"BEN JE HELEMAAL GEK GEWORDEN!!! JE LEVEN STAAT OP HET SPEL!" schreewde Dr. Tristan. Hij zag er nu heel erg eng uit.

Een druppel zweet gleed anime-stijl van Yugi's gezicht en hij tilde zijn armen op om zich te verdedigen tegen Dr. Tristan's enge gezicht. "Ehehehe... Dr. Tristan, probeert uzelf toch eens te kalmeren."

"Uhm... sorry, ik geloof dat ik mijn controle verloren was," zei Dr Tristan, toen hij zichzelf weer in de hand had. "Maar waarom doe je dit dan, Yugi?"

"Omdat ik anders mijn stem zal verliezen," antwoordde Yugi.

"Ja, maar..." Yugi onderbrak Tristan.

"Ik ben niet bang om te sterven, maar ik ben bang dat ik nooit meer zal kunnen zingen," zei Yugi, terwijl er een droevig glimlachje op zij gezicht stond.

Dr. Tristan had er even voor nodig om het te verwerken, maar toen hij zich realiseerde wat Yugi zei, keek hij met grote ogen naar de jongen. "Y-y-yugi."

In een seconde veranderde de uitdrukking op Yugi's gezicht en hij glimlachte zijn blije glimlach weer. "Maar Dr. Tristan, mag ik je wat vragen?"

"Uh, wat?" Dr. Tristan was er niet helemaal met zijn hoofd bij.

"Kun je me ook naar het ziekenhuis laten gaan morgen?"

"Uh, waarom? Wil je een dekmantel hebben, zodat je kunt gaan winkelen?"

"Nee, eigenlijk..." zei Yugi, terwijl hij zijn meest onschuldige glimlach en grote waterige ogen op zijn gezicht zette, "Ik ben door de eerste ronde van de Domino Records Artist audities gekomen! Ik heb dit niet tegen Opa gezegd dus..."

"NEE!!!"

"Pleeeaasseee???"

"Nee nee nee, ik ben je huisarts! Ik weet hoeveel dit voor je betekend, maar ik kan je niet helpen."

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_Aan Sarah1281: Heheh, no, 'koffers' doesn't mean 'trunks', it's more like 'suitcases' or something. I just wanted to know what kind of audience I would get when I'd translate it._

_Aan M0del: Haha nou, ik schrijf mijn verhalen altijd af hoor! Ik hou er niet van als iets niet helemaal af komt. Cool dat je mijn fic leuk vindt._


	3. Ontmoeting met de shinigamies

_**Disclaimer: **Ik ben geen eigenaar van Yu-Gi-Oh! of Full Moon Wo Sagashite._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

"Nee, eigenlijk..." zei Yugi, terwijl hij zijn meest onschuldige glimlach en grote waterige ogen op zijn gezicht zette"Ik ben door de eerste ronde van de Domino Records Artist audities gekomen! Ik heb dit niet tegen Opa gezegd dus..."

"NEE"

"Pleeeaasseee"

"Nee nee nee, ik ben je huisarts! Ik weet hoeveel dit voor je betekend, maar ik kan je niet helpen."

**Terug naar het verhaal**

_De volgende ochtend_

Yugi zucht. 'Nou,' dacht hij, 'als Dr. Tristan me niet wil helpen, dan kan ik nog maar één ding doen.' Hij liep zijn kamer uit en de trap af. Hij liep de woonkamer in en zag dat zijn grootvader thee zitten te drinken.

'Daar gaat ie dan,' dacht Yugi. "Opa, mag ik naar buiten, pleeeaaassseee"

Natuurlijk was het antwoord: nee. "Nee Yugi, als je iets wilt hebben, kun je het Tea vragen."

"Ik wil niet gaan winkelen, Opa." Yugi haalde een vel papier tevoorschijn. "Kijk, ik ben door de eerste ronde van deze auditie gekomen. Als ik win, wordt ik een zanger."

"Oh echt..." zei grootvader, met een verdachte glimlach op zijn gezicht. Normaalgesproken zou Yugi dit opgemerkt hebben, maar deze keer niet. Hij was blij, want hij dacht dat zijn grootvader niet boos op hem was. Maar... hij had het mis.

"Kijk Opa, het staat hier op dit papier."

Zijn grootvader kwam naar hem toe lopen. Hij rukte het vel papier uit Yugi's hand en scheurde het in stukken voor Yugi's ogen.

"NEEE"

Yugi kijk uit het raam van zijn slaapkamer, in gedachten verzonken. Wat kon hij nu nog doen? He moest naar die audtie gaan, maar zijn grootvader had hem huisarrest gegeven. Hij kon niet stiekem naar buiten glippen, want Tea hield hem in de gaten.

"Err, die meid maakt me gek" riep Yugi.

Tea was buiten één van haar verschrikkelijke vriendschapsliedjes aan het zingen. Ze was zooo irritant. Ze gaf altijd van die domme preken over vriendschap. Soms had Yugi het gevoel, dat het enige waar Tea aan dacht 'vriendschap' was, en waarschijnlijk had hij gelijk.

'Oh verdomme, ik kan nooit naar buiten komen,' dacht Yugi.

Plotseling stak er een hand uit de muur, gevolgd door een hoofd met spierwit haar en een lichaam. Daarna komt er een ander hoofd uit de muur, deze had blond haar, net als het zand van een woestijn. Het waren allebei jongens. De jongen met het witte haar had een blouse aan, met een lichte blauwe tint. De blonde droeg een schattig lavendel-kleurig shirt dat tot boven zijn navel kwam en veel gouden sieraden.

De blonde begon te spreken"Ja, dit moet hem zijn. Yugi Moto, 14 jaar, Domino-city."

"Hey Marik, hij lijkt wel op die kleine poppen in de speelgoedwinkel die dat kleurige haar hebben" zij de jongen met het witte haar.

Een groote zweetdruppel gleed anime-stijl van Marik's hoofd. "Je hebt zeker weer van de speelgoedwinkel gestolen, of niet Bakura"

"Ehehehe, I moet toch blijven, hè"

Yugi's mond viel wijd open. "Ze kwamen door de muur" zei hij hard op.

De twee jongens voor hem draaiden hun hoofden om. "AAAAAAHHHHH! HIJ KAN ONS ZIEN"

"Eh... Is dat erg" vroeg Yugi met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, terwijl hij een hand achter zijn hoofd plaatste.

"Ja, dat is heel erg! Wij zijn shinigamies, je hoort ons niet te kunnen zien"

'Huh,' dacht Yugi, 'Shinigamies? Ik droom zeker."

"Nou ja" zei Marik toen"als hij ons kan zien, moeten we ons toch wel even voorstellen aan hem."

"Oke" antwoordde Bakura.

"Zo jochie, laten wij ons dan even voorstellen. Wij zijn het MISRL-team" zeiden de twee, terwijl ze als een stel sukkels stonden te poseren.

"Wat..." was alles was Yugi uit kon brengen.

"Het Millenium Items Holding, Shadow Realm Lovers-team" zeiden de twee, terwijl ze nog een belachelijke pose maakten.

"Huh..."

"Ik wist het" riep Marik toen. "Dit is de meest belachelijke naam in de hele geschiedenis! Jij maakt altijd stomme namen"

"Hey" zei Bakura "Jij bent degene die met het idee kwam om ons team een naam te geven."

"Oh, dus nu geef je mij de schuld"

De twee begonnen ruzie met elkaar te maken, totdat Yugi tussen hen beiden kwam. "Uhm... Zeiden jullie nou dat jullie SHINIGAMIES waren"

"Uh... ja" antwoordden ze onzeker.

"Dat betekent dus dat ik dood ga, hè" zei Yugi met een droevige glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Ehehe, niet huilen" zei Bakura. Met moeite probeerde hij de jongen wat op te vrolijken. "Je hebt nog steeds een heel jaar"

"SUKKEL" schreeuwde Marik tegen Bakura. "Denk je dat DAT de jongen op zal vrolijken"

"Nou, ik PROBEER tenminste iets"

De twee begonnen met elkaar te bekvechten.

'Als ik nog maar een jaar heb, moet ik opschieten,' dacht Yugi. Hij draaide zijn hoofd op naar de plek op de muur waar het MISRL-team uit kwam. 'IK MOET HET PROBEREN,' dacht Yugi.

"Nou, probeer jij het dan" schreeuwde Bakura, terwijl hij met een vinger naar Yugi wijst, of waar Yugi een paar seconden geleden nog stond..."

"WHAT THE FUCK! Waar is hij heen gegaan"

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_Aan Butterfly Girl Sarah: Hey, you changed your name! Yeah, I know your problem. It always goes the wrong way, when I use a translation program, especially when I have to translate something for school._

_Aan Ishrah: Thanx, dat je mijn fic leuk vindt!_

_Aan Destiny's Nightmare: Hehe, cool dat je m'n fic leuk vindt. Ik weet dat Bakura en Marik geen shinigamies zijn, maar ik heb ze wel in die rol geplaatst. Je zult het wel begrijpen als je iets van de anime of manga Full Moon Wo Sagashite weet. En Duo is mijn favoriet van die Gundam-series!_


	4. Buiten het gebouw

_**Disclaimer:** Ik ben geen eigenaar van Yu-Gi-Oh! of Full Moon Wo Sagashite._

_**WARNING:** Bakura is jaloers!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

'Als ik nog maar een jaar heb, moet ik opschieten,' dacht Yugi. Hij draaide zijn hoofd op naar de plek op de muur waar het MISRL-team uit kwam. 'IK MOET HET PROBEREN,' dacht Yugi.

"Nou, probeer jij het dan" schreeuwde Bakura, terwijl hij met een vinger naar Yugi wijst, of waar Yugi een paar seconden geleden nog stond..."

"WHAT THE FUCK! Waar is hij heen gegaan"

**Terug naar het verhaal**

"Taxi! Stop taxi!" riep Yugi. Een taxi stopte en Yugi sprong erin.

De man achter het stuur draaide zijn hoofd om. "Ik kan je niet laten gaan, want vandaag ga je de peroon ontmoeten die je kan redden van de dood," zei Marik.

"Aaaahhhh!" gilde Yugi en hij sprong zo snel mogelijk uit de wagen.

Een achtervolging begon door de stad. 'Ik moet naar die auditie gaan,' dacht Yugi, 'ik heb het Joey beloofd.' Uiteindelijk kwam Yugi aan bij het gebouw waar de audities plaats vonden. Het scheelde niet veel of Yugi was te laat, want de audities stonden op het punt te beginnen.

Een vreemde Staf gemaakt van goud, trok Yugi's aandacht. 'Wow mooi,' dacht Yugi en hij pikte the Staf van de grond op. Opeens kwam er een luidde knal en Marik, die nu de Staf in zijn hand had, had Yugi te pakken gekregen.

"Ik heb je nu, Yugi," zei Marik met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

Bakura kwam aangerend. "Marik wacht nou even!" Op dat moment zag hij, dat Marik Yugi bij zijn arm vast had. Zijn gezicht verduisterde. "Als jij denkt dat je van de Koning der Dieven kunt stelen, heb je het helemaal fout!" schreeuwde hij. Terwijl hij naar yugi keek schitterden zijn ogen met jaloezie. Een zweetdruppel gleed anime-stijl van Marik's hoofd en het enige wat Yugi uit kon was:

"Huh?"

Bakura bleef tegen hem schreeuwen, maar Yugi richtte zijn aandacht op Marik. "Alsjeblieft, laat me gaan! Ik moet naar die auditie gaan!"

Marik tilt zijn hoofd een beetje. "Je wilt echt een zanger worden, niet waar?"

Yugi knikte en zei: "Als ik niet door deze auditie kom, ga ik vrijwillig met je mee."

"Oké, ik laat je gaan," zei Marik, terwijl hij zijn arm los laat.

"WAT!" Bakura stopte met schreeuwen. "Je laat hem zomaar gaan! Marik jij idioot! De baas gaat ons vermoorden als hij er achterkomt!"

"Zip it, Bakura!"

"Zip it! Zip je eigen reet dicht!" En ze begonnen weer ruzie te maken.

"Ehehe... Jongens?" Yugi probeerde hun aandacht te trekken.

"WAT!" schreeuwden ze allebei. Yugi sprong van de schrik een meter in de lucht.

"Ik eh... Ik heb je hulp nodig."

"Wat is er dan?" vroeg Marik.

"De minimum leeftijd was zestien, dus dat is wat ik heb ingevuld, toen ik mezelf heb ingeschreven. Ik vroeg me af of je ook-"

"Nee."

"Maar-"

"Nee ik ga je niet ouder maken!"

Yugi dacht een moment na en kwam tot een oplossig. Hij draaide zich terug naar Marik en zei, "Pleeaassseeee?" terwijl hij de onweerstaanbare puppyogen gebruikte.

"Nee. Moet. Schattige. Puppyogen. Weersta... ARGH! Ik geef op, Ik doe het!"

"Yay!"

Marik haalde een vreemde kleine gouden piramide tevoorschijn. Het Oog van Horus was er op afgebeeld, net als op de Staf van Marik. Toen merkte Yugi ook de gouden Ring op, die om Bakura's nek hing, ook met het Oog.

"Dit is de Millenium Puzzel."

"Een Millenium Item, zoals dat woord dat je in de naam van je team gebruikt?"

"Yup, het geeft je de mogelijkheid om telepathies met ons te praten, zodat je contact met ons kan zoeken wanneer je problemen hebt ofzo, omdat we alle drie onze eigen Item hebben. Nu, als ik met de Millenium Staf naar je Puzzel wijs, zeg je 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', zodat je in een gezonde zestienjarige jongen transformeerd. Klaar?"

Marik wees met zijn Staf naar Yugi en Yugi schreeuwde zo hard als hij kon: "YU-GI-OH!"

"Jezus man, ik hoef niet doof te worden!"(1)

Een vreemd gevoel spoelde door Yugi heen. Toen was het over. Yugi liep naar een raam toe en zag zijn reflectie erin.

"Wow," was alles wat hij uit kon brengen.

Yugi zag er onwijs goed uit! Zijn schattige grote ogen hadden nu een stoere zelfverzekerde uitstraling. Hij was ongeveer een hoofd groter dan eerst. En zijn haar was ook anders. De schattige onschuldige Yugi was vervangen door een hot badass.

"Bedankt!" riep hij en hij rende het gebouw binnen.

En Marik en Bakura waren alweer aan het bekvechten en elkaar boze blikken aan het geven.

"Je hebt die jongen geholpen!"

"Dat hoorde bij mijn plan!"

"Ja vast! Wat moeten we nu doen!"

"Kijk en leer, sukkel."

"Jij bent de idiot! En je noemde hem SCHATTIG!"

(1) Oeps, Yugi zou niet zo hard kunnen schreeuwen met die tumor in zijn keel. Nou ja...

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._


	5. De auditie

_**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh en Full Moon wo Sagashite zijn niet van mij. Oh, maar het liedje dat Yugi gaat zingen in de auditie is wel van mij. Dus, all rights reserved... (Maakt niet zoveel uit, je kunt maar een paar zinnen lezen.)

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

"Je hebt die jongen geholpen!"

"Dat hoorde bij mijn plan!"

"Ja vast! Wat moeten we nu doen!"

"Kijk en leer, sukkel."

"Jij bent de idioot! En je noemde hem SCHATTIG!"

**Terug naar het verhaal**

'Ik ben nu binnen,' dacht Yugi.(1) Direct botste hij tegen iemand aan.

"Hey, kijk waar je loopt!" schreeuwde de jongen met ijskoude blauwe ogen en bruin haar.

"Sorry meneer," zei Yugi.

De jongen keek Yugi aan en zijn harde ogen verzachten iets. Hij stelde zichzelf voor: "Mijn naam is Seto Kaiba."

"Ik ben Yugi, leuk je te ontmoeten." Yugi stak een hand uit.

Seto nam de uitgestoken hand aan en schudde hem. "Van hetzelfde." Een vreemd glimlachje tekende zich op zijn gezicht. Hij liet zijn ogen over Yugi heen lopen en observeerde hem. "Het gerucht gaat dat je alleen de auditie wint wanneer je er hot uitziet." En met dat verliet hij Yugi.

Yugi knipperde nietbegrijpend met zijn ogen. Wanneer je er hot uitziet?

Mensen liepen nerveus heen en weer wachtend, totdat ze één voor één een kamer in werden geroepen. Een half uur later kwamen ze er weer uit. Tenslotte kwam Seto Kaiba uit de kamer. Yugi hoorde hem iets mompelen over naar het toilet gaan. Tijd verstreek en nu was het Yugi's beurt om in de kamer te gaan.

_Ondertussen_

"Oh, hou toch gewoon je mond en ga naar binnen!"

Bakura en Marik gingen het gebouw in. Net op dat moment zagen ze Yugi de kamer in lopen.

"Nee wacht!" schreeuwde Marik, terwijl hij naar Yugi toe rende. Te laat, de deur slaat voor zijn neus dicht.

"Oh goed plan Marik," zei Bakura, sarcasme duidelijk te horen in zijn stem. "Laten we de jongen kidnappen, voordat het zijn beurt is te presenteren!"

Marik gaf Bakura een blik die een boom in brand kon steken.

Bakura negeerde hem en ging door: "We zijn te laat, hij is al binnen! Als hij wint gaat hij niet vrijwillig met ons mee. En misschien heeft hij al de persoon ontmoet die hem kan redden van zijn dood!"

"Ja, ik weet het, ik weet het!" riep Marik. "Als jij daar buiten niet zo had staan zeiken, hadden we hem allang gekidnapt en had hij de auditie verloren."

"Oh, dus nu geef je mij de schuld? Je bent zo'n eikel!"

Een ader werd zichtbaar in Marik's voorhoofd. 'Hij noemt mij eikel? Argh, als hij niet zo schattig was met die chocola-bruine ogen en dat sneeuwwitte haar, had ik hem allang vermoord,' dacht Marik. 'Oké, blijf kalm, negeer hem gewoon.'

"Oké Bakura, ik denk dat we gewoon moeten wachten en hopen dat hij verliest."

_Binnen in de kamer_

"Dus Yugi Moto, waarom zing je niet iets voor ons?"

'Je kunt dit Yugi,' dacht Yugi bij zichzelf, 'wees gewoon een badass. Ja, ik ben een badass. Ik moet gewoon iets cools zingen.' En hij begon te zingen.

"They wanna shut me down. They wanna lock me up. They wanna…"

_Het toilet_

Kaiba zat op het toilet een krant te lezen. Buiten wachtte een hele rij mensen tot hij naar buiten zou komen.

'Lekker rustig,' dacht Kaiba, 'geen klein broertje dat me lastig valt, terwijl ik mijn krant aan het lezen ben.'

_Terug naar Marik en Bakura_

"AAARRRGGGHHH! We zijn al 15 minuten aan het wachten"

"Ehehe… Probeer een beetje rustig te blijven, Marik." Bakura probeerde de blonde jongen tot kalmte te manen, zonder succes.

"Aarrggghh! Ik wordt gek hier!" schreeuwde Marik. Iets knapte in hem. Zijn ogen - nee, zijn hele gezicht begon te veranderen. En zijn haar werd een wild kapsel. Het oog van Het Oog van Horus verscheen op zijn voorhoofd. Hij leek nu op een ware gek.

'Iiiieeeppp! Niet goed,' dacht Bakura. Zijn gezicht werd bleker dan je kan voorstellen, want zijn gezicht is normaalgesproken al best bleek. Hij rende naar een tafel en ging zich eronder verstoppen. Net op tijd.

Marik haalde zijn Millennium Staf naar buiten en begon iedereen naar het Schaduwrijk (Shadow Realm) te sturen. Hij lachte op een gestoorde manier. "Mwuahahaha! Sterf iedereen, sterf. Ik, Yami Marik, ben nu de heerser van deze wereld, niet die stomme farao Atemu!"

(1) Hij lijkt op Yami, maar is nog steeds Yugi.

* * *

_Oh mijn god, Marik is gek geworden! Wie zal hem stoppen? En laat Kaiba nog steeds iedereen wachten voor het toilet? Zal Yugi de auditie winnen? Eén manier om daar achter te komen, BLIJF KIJKEN! (err… lezen)_


	6. Gestoorde Marik

_**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh en Full Moon Wo Sagashite zijn niet van mij. Het liedje "Oops! I did it again" is ook niet van mij maar van Miss Spears. (Maar Kaiba vind het blijkbaar leuk om te zingen, dus...)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

'Iiiieeeppp! Niet goed,' dacht Bakura. Zijn gezicht werd bleker dan je kan voorstellen, want zijn gezicht is normaalgesproken al best bleek. Hij rende naar een tafel en ging zich eronder verstoppen. Net op tijd.

Marik haalde zijn Millennium Staf naar buiten en begon iedereen naar het Schaduwrijk te sturen. Hij lachte op een gestoorde manier. "Mwuahahaha! Sterf iedereen, sterf. Ik, Yami Marik, ben nu de heerser van deze wereld, niet die stomme farao Atemu!"

**Terug naar het verhaal**

Een vreemde mist hing in het gebouw. Mensen renden rond, schreeuwend. Ze smeekten Yami Marik hun leven te sparen. Echter, Kaiba stoorde zich niet aan al die herrie…

_In het toilet._

Kaiba swingde op de maat van de muziek, luisterend naar zijn diskman. Hij zong zijn longen letterlijk uit zijn lijf.

"Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game!"

Het leven was leuk, en zeker zonder je irritante broertje die constant rond je hing.

"I'm not that innocent!"

_Buiten het toilet_

Er was buiten geen rij meer voor het toilet, alleen nog chaos…

"Nee, alstublieft spaar mijn leven. Hij deed het! Hij- Aaahhh!"

"Mwuahahaha! STERF! Ik ben de nieuwe heerser van deze wereld!"

"Uhm... Marik wat ben je aan het doen?"

Yami Marik draaide zijn hoofd om. "Ik ben niet Marik, ik ben de nieuwe fa- Yugi?"

Yugi stond daar, met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Marik's haar viel meteen terug in zijn plaats en zijn gezicht werd weer normaal.

"Oh, hey Yugi. Heb je verloren?"(1)

"Nou, dat weet ik nog niet. Ze hebben nog niets besloten, ze zouden vertellen wie de winner zou worden, na alle audities."

Bakura kwam uit zijn schuilplaats. "Oh Goddank, je bent weer normaal, Marik!"

Marik en Yugi knipperden niet begrijpend met hun ogen. "Huh?"

_Een paar minuten later_

"We hebben een winnaar! En degene die het contract van Domino Records zal krijgen, is…"

(1) Marik wilde dat Yugi zou verliezen, weet je nog?

* * *

_Is nog onbekend tot in het volgende hoofdstuk, mwuahaha!_

_Aan An Angel from Hell: Hey, leuke nieuwe naam hoor! Nou, er komt een heel klein beetje yaoi in voor, maar niet echt veel. Alleen dat beetje van Bakura. Bedankt voor het lezen en je review!_


	7. Woorden van pijn

_**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Is niet van mij. Klaag me niet aan!_

_**WAARSCHUWING:** Yugi gaat dood. OH NEE!

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

"We hebben een winnaar! En degene die het contract van Domino Records zal krijgen, is…"

**Terug naar het verhaal**

"En de winnaar is... SETO KAIBA!"

Yugi's ogen vielen bijna uit hun oogkas. "I-ik heb verloren?" Tranen begonnen achter zijn ogen te branden en het leek wel alsof er iets in zijn keel zat dat hem probeerde te verstikken…

"Nou dan," zei Marik zachtjes, bijna fluisterend. "Je komt nu dus met ons mee."

Zelfs Bakura keek een beetje sip. Hij liep naar Yugi toe en zei: "Wat erg voor je dat je hebt verloren."

Yugi gaf een zwak glimlachje. "Het is niet jouw schuld, Bakura."

Een stem verstoorde plotseling de zware sfeer. "Uh, Seto? Seto Kaiba? Is hier ergens een Seto Kaiba te bekennen?"

"Uhm, Marik?" Bakura draaide zich om naar Marik. "Heb jij toevallig iemand met bruin haar en ijskoude blauwe ogen naar het Schaduwrijk gestuurd?"

Marik keek Bakura aan alsof hij gek was. "Heb ik in de laatste drie maanden ook maar IEMAND naar het Schaduwrijk gestuurd?"

"Nou..."

Maar Bakura werd onderbroken door Yugi. "Seto Kaiba? Ik zag hem naar de herentoiletten gaan."

De stem sprak weer. "Nou ja, als Seto Kaiba niet komt opdagen, moeten we het maar doen met Yugi Moto."

"NEEE!" riepen Marik en Bakura tegelijk in paniek uit. "Oh mijn god, oh mijn god! De baas gaat ons vermoorden."

Yugi haalde hen uit hun paniekaanval. Iedereen was verast na wat hij zei: "Je hoeft niet in paniek te raken. Ik hoef dat contract niet meer."

"WAT!" Bakura en Marik keken hem aan, verwarring over hun hele gezicht te lezen.

Een zwak glimlachje tekende zich op Yugi's gezicht. "Ik wil niet de tweede keus zijn. En trouwens, ik wil gekozen worden om mijn talenten, niet omdat ik er goed uitzie."

Marik glimlachte. "Je bent een wijze jongen, Yugi Moto. Dus, dit betekent dat je met ons meegaat, hè?"

"Ja."

"Geen twijfels?"

"Geen één."

_Eén jaar later_

Joey Wheeler was net teruggekomen van de VS, en liep nu door de straten op weg naar de spellenwinkel van Yugi's opa.

'Ik vraag me af of Yugi een beetje dichter bij zijn dromen is gekomen,' dacht Joey.

He lachte, terugdenkend aan de dingen die hij bereikt had in dit jaar. Hij was al de kampioen van de VS en met het geld dat hij daarvandaan gewonnen, had hij de oogoperatie van zijn zusje betaald. Uiteindelijk kwam hij aan bij het winkeltje aan. Gesloten.

"Huh? Waarom is ie nou dicht?"

Tea liep net langs. "Joey, ben jij dat?"

"Ja, ik ben het. Wie anders dacht je dat het was?" Plotseling merkte Joey iets vreemds op. Waarom keek de normaal gesproken zo vrolijke Tea zo verdrietig?

"Wat is er Tea? Is er iets gebeurt?"

"Je weet dit waarschijnlijk nog niet, dus dan ik vertel het je nu maar. Yugi is vorige week overleden."

Het kwam op Joey neer als een regen van keien. Yugi - zijn beste vriend - overleden? Dat kon niet. Maar Joey wist dat het wel zo was. Hij slikte. Tranen brandden achter zijn ogen, maar hij liet er niet één vallen. Hij wilde niet dat Tea of iemand anders hem zou zien huilen.

"Als je hem wilt zien." Tea pauzeerde en ademde diep in. Het was moeilijk voor haar om deze woorden te zeggen. Een traan ontsnapte uit haar ooghoek en rolde van haar wang naar beneden. "Hij ligt begraven naast zijn vader en moeder. Ik denk dat je wel weet waar dat is."

Ja, Joey wist wel waar dat was. En hij rende. Weg van Tea. Naar Yugi. Hij rende door de straten. Links. Rechts. Over. Sneller. En sneller. Joey had een gevoel alsof hij niet meer kon ademen, maar hij moest doorrennen. Daar was het. Joey stopte met rennen. Langzaam liep hij dichter en dichterbij. En daar stopte hij. Voor hem lag het graf van Yugi, zijn beste vriend. _(A/N: Uhm… gebruik je eigen hersenen om de data in te vullen, okay?)_

_Yugi Moto,_

_Je leeft in onze herinneringen voort._

_(...-...)_

Eén enkele traan rolde uit de hoek Joey's oog. Hij viel op zijn knieën en begon te huilen. Huilen, tot hij niet meer kon. En toen, fluisterde hij een paar woorden, die alleen voor Yugi bestemd waren.

"Ik hou van je, Yugi."

* * *

_Dit is niet eerlijk! Yugi is dood. Maar het verhaal is nog niet afgelopen… Yugi zal een beter eind krijgen, al is dat het laatste wat ik doe. Blijf kijken…_


	8. Dromen waarmaken

_**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! En Full Moon Wo Sagashite zijn niet van mij. Dus klaag me niet aan. De song "(I'm a) Bad boy" is wel van mij. All rights reserved..._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**De vorige keer**

Eén enkele traan rolde uit de hoek Joey's oog. Hij viel op zijn knieën en begon te huilen. Huilen, tot hij niet meer kon. En toen, fluisterde hij een paar woorden, die alleen voor Yugi bestemd waren.

"Ik hou van je, Yugi."

**Terug naar het verhaal**

_Op een shinigamie-party_

"Wooohooo! Yay!"

Bakura en Marik waren aan het dansen in een disco, hun heupen swingend op de beat van de muziek.

"Hey Marik, vind je de baas niet te gek? Hij nodigde ons uit voor zijn verjaardagsfeest!"

"Zeker weten. Hey, ik ga even wat te drinken halen. Kom je met me mee, Bakura?"

"Ja natuurlijk."

Dus, Marik en Bakura gingen naar de bar en haalden een drankje voor henzelf.

"Hey weet je Marik, ik heb een nieuwe CD gekocht. Het is van zo'n nieuwe zanger, die zichzelf Yami noemt. Iedereen vraagt zich af wie die vent is."

"Ha, ik wil wedden dat je die CD niet hebt gekocht..." lachte Marik.

"Okay okay, ik heb hem gestolen! Jezus man, moet je me daar nu echt de hele tijd op wijzen?"

Toen onderbrak een stem hun gesprek. Een lange man sprak in de microfoon.

"We hebben een gast hier... Dames en heren, geef Yami een groot applaus!"

Een jonge tiener met kleurig haar en stoere zelfverzekerde paarsige ogen liep het podium op. Bakura's ogen vergroten zich, hij was overdonderd, en Marik staarde naar de jongen, sprakeloos. De muziek begon te spelen en iedereen tapte zijn voeten op de maat van de beat. Het leek een eeuwigheid, voordat Bakura en Marik uit hun trance ontwaakten.

"YUGI!" riepen ze allebei tegelijk.

En ze hadden gelijk. Het was Yugi. Yugi was aan het zingen op het podium. En hij deed het geweldig. Marik en Bakura namen hun tijd om te kalmeren. Bakura glimlachte, terwijl hij naar Yugi keek.

_"They wanna shut me down  
they wanna lock me up  
they wanna kick me out of tha town  
that's what they want, yeah! _

_They're so fake  
they only take  
and they break me  
'til nothing's left  
that's how they fake me  
'til I'm all gone  
yo baby  
that's when their job is done._

_I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound._

_Motherfuckers don't want me to tell  
all I say is a lie  
they wanna push me to Hell  
'cause I make people cry._

_They're so guilty  
they're so filthy  
and they break me  
'til nothing's left  
that's how they fake me  
'til I'm all gone  
and crazy  
that's when their job is done._

_I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound._

_They wanna keep the kids away from me  
I spread death and lies  
they say young guys only want me  
'cause I can hypnotise._

_They're bad  
they're mad  
and they break me  
'til nothing's left  
that's how they fake me  
'til I'm all gone  
ooh baby  
that's when their job is done._

_I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound._

_I'm a bad boy  
I'm the terror to town  
I'm a bad boy  
I'm that dangerous sound. _

_I'm a bad boy  
uh...  
motherfuckers, that's what they are  
I'm a bad boy  
yeah...  
I'm a bad boy..."_

Het lied was afgelopen.

(_A/N: Ik weet het, dit is niet het allervrolijkste lied, maar Yugi wilde een badass zijn, dat had ik al eerder gezegd.)_

De glimlach op Bakura's gezicht werd alleen maar groter. Yugi had het hem geflikt! Hij had zijn droom uitlaten komen, ook al was het na zijn dood. Hij was een geweldige jongen!

'Nou,' dacht Bakura, 'als Yugi het kan doen, dan kan ik het ook.' Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en keek naast hem, waar Marik zat. 'Ja,' dacht hij, wat er ook mag gebeuren, ik zal mijn droom waarmaken…'

EINDE


End file.
